Torn Apart
by musicandlyrics
Summary: Mikan’s mother’s about to die all because she saved Mikan. Now, she’s going away to Florida. How will her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga handle it? Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary:** Mikan's mother's about to die all because she saved Mikan. Now, she's going away to Florida. How will her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga handle it? Based on a true story.

Hey guys! Ta-daaa! Good news: I can bring my laptop after all! Bad news: This will be my fanfic until we get settled in. This is my story. It's a bit sad. I'm really sorry if it won't turn out okay. This is my life you see. ThreeShot

_Dedicated to RoyalGoddess and 'orange-ideas'_

**Torn Apart**

_Flashback…_

_I wanted to run towards my savior but couldn't. I was too shocked and too weak for no reason at all. It all happened so fast._

_I was wrong in thinking that my life was finally normal, so wrong._

_End of Flashback…_

Me, my mom, and my girl best friend, Hotaru finally ended our shopping and went out to fetch a cab. Everything was okay. Smiles, laughs, and giggles filled the air as we waited.

"Hey, I heard Natsume's into you!!!" my mom teased.

"No!!! Who would tell you that?!" I yelled.

"The photo never lies," Hotaru said as she lifted a photo of me and Natsume together holding hands.

"It's a friendly shake!!!" I panicked.

They both laughed at my actions. Life never felt so great. I knew everything would turn out right after this. I just knew it. I was wrong.

"Grrr that Mikan! I'll show you! I won't let you go for stealing my Natsume!" Sumire mumbled to herself.

We got a cab and went in. I noticed that I dropped some of my money and so I went out of the cab and bent down to pick it. Suddenly, I felt a push leading me to the middle of the road. I quickly stood up but there was something wrong: my feet were stuck to the floor! What was happening?! My heart started to race and fingers started to grow numb. All the shopping bags dropped to the floor. My whole body froze. Why couldn't I move? What was happening? I began to panic. What was happening? Why couldn't I move? These thoughts ran through my mind.

I looked at the road and saw a bright light. I noticed that this light was coming nearer to me together with a roaring sound only trucks make. A truck?! Oh no!

Hotaru and mom went out of the cab and yelled, "Mikan, get out of there!"

They, too, started to panic. They wondered the same things I was wondering why couldn't I move?! I looked forward and saw that the light was coming even closer making the sound get even louder and louder. When I finally saw the huge red truck, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. No. I didn't feel anything. I only felt a strong push from the side leading me to safety making my savior---dead.

I knew I had a blackout when I found myself looking at the whit ceiling. I browsed the room. My family was at my right and my two best friends at my left.

Hotaru was weeping and I didn't know why. Natsume, my guy best friend, tried to comfort her. I looked at them quizzically and thought of the last few hours. My eyes widened.

"You stupid girl! How could you let your own mother die!!!???" my father said clutching my clothes and lifting me up.

I suddenly felt an impact on my left cheek. It stung a little but then a whole lot. My father slapped me.

"Why??!?!?!! You stupid little girl!!!!" my father boomed.

"Hey, it was an accident!" Natsume stood up, "Let her go!"

"Shut up! This is a family matter!" my father yelled.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks. I suddenly remembered everything. Mom saved me from the painful impact. Why'd she do that? Why?

"Why didn't you move?!" my father yelled.

"I'm so sorr…"

"You're sorry?! You're apology won't make your mother any better now will it?!"

"That's all you know how to do! Make yourself the center of attention and risk other people's lives for you!!!!"

"Dad, I'm sorry!"

"Don't talk back to me like that!" she said as he punched me exactly where he slapped me making me fall flat on my face.

Natsume immediately rushed in and punched my dad. Dad got even angrier and pushed him away making him fly across the room.

"Daddy!" I said, "Look at what you've done!"

I rushed to Natsume looking to see if he was hurt. He was okay to say the least.

"You idiot! You only think about you and your friends! Why don't you think of your family for once?! You're mother is in surgery and all you care about is that stupid boy!?!?"

"He's not a stupid boy, daddy!" I said as I stood up to him.

He lifted me up by grasping my neck. He squeezed tighter and tighter. I tried to break free but failed. His grip was too strong I couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted to faint.

"Stop it Mr. Sakura! It was an accident so stop!" Hotaru said, "We don't know if Mrs. Sakura will die but I know two things: It wasn't Mikan's fault and fighting Mikan and Natsume will not solve anything!"

My dad loosened his grip and dropped me. Hotaru was right. Fighting me and Natsume didn't solve anything. I immediately took a deep breath in and exhaled as I fell down to the ground. I started to cough as well. My father didn't dare look at me. He just slowly walked away leaving me all behind with guilt and regret.

Before I knew it, I felt a warm sensation around me; I looked at my left and saw Natsume. He was hugging me and I blushed. I couldn't help thinking of what my mom said a while back.

"I heard Natsume's into you!!!"

I looked at him while blushing and realizing what if I did like him? No. What if I loved him? I wanted to know what was wrong with me.

I looked away and saw Hotaru smile. She knew what I was thinking of.

"Okay, lovebirds stop hugging," Hotaru said dragging me back to bed, "You need your rest 'till we wait for your mother's results."

"Okay…" I stuttered a bit.

As I went back to bed, I sighed. Why mom?

The next time I woke up. I saw my mom in a wheelchair. She looked okay but I knew something was not right. Where were her arms?!

"We had to amputate her arms for she cannot use them anymore," the doctor explained to my dad.

My eyes widened. Oh no, mom. I suddenly sat up and went to my mom. I rested my head on her lap. She was smiling. Why was she smiling? She couldn't use her arms anymore so why was she happy? She ran her new plastic fingers through my hair. Her fingers were so cold and fragile. She was hurting deep inside I knew it.

"It's going to be okay, Mikan," my mother said gently, "Don't worry."

"Mom, I made you lose the opportunity to be a great artist how is that okay?!" I said confused.

She thumbed away the forming tears and gave a warm and gentle smile. She wasn't fragile at all; she just looked like that. My mom wanted to be an artist ever since she knew how to use her fingers. When I was sad and went to the patio to cool down, she'd draw my face up close and show me how pretty I was when I was sad but then she'd show me a picture of when I was smiling.

"_You're even prettier when you smile. Being sad owns a great deal of emotions but you just have to remember the people who capture the moments with you being happy."_

"_But mommy…"_

"_Mikan when something bad happens, I want you to remember how colorful life could be," my mother said looking at the sky._

I didn't know what it meant before but now that this happened I now do but why did my mom want me to remember how life was colorful?

"Mikan, everyone has its season, where one falls another grows," she said smiling again, "It may not be the same thing but it will be something greater."

I guess I snapped because the next thing I knew I yelled at her.

"How can you be so okay?!!?" I yelled, "You lost the chance, you lost your arms all because of me!!! I'm not worthy to be your daughter!!!" I yelled once more.

I started to run out the door regretting on what happened. Guilt, regret, loneliness, everything started to flow into my heart. I decided to run while crying my heart out. Well, that's what I was I thinking 'till I bumped into someone.

"Mikan?" It was Natsume. He looked deeply into my hazel eyes then pulled my head in closer.

I decided right then to stop running and just cry on his shirt. Why was this happening? He gave me a warm embrace and ran his fingers through my hair like mother did. This made me cry even more. Why you ask because mother was the only family who really cared about me, who really wanted me.

Natsume started to push my head away and thumb my tears. He smiled at me as I looked at his crimson eyes. He was really caring.

Natsume and I have been friends ever since I came to Tokyo. I used to live in Florida with my dad but we then transferred. When I first met him, I had doubts on befriending him now I'm just happy that he's my friend.

"Why is an idiot like you crying?" Natsume smiled.

I laughed at his words and said, "Everything is going wrong and it's my entire fault. W…why?"

"Ssshhh… It wasn't your fault."

"B…b… but Natsume, it IS my fault! Why does everyone pity me? I don't want to be pitied! I want a fair judgment! It's all my fault and you know it!!! Why can't anyone be true to me like before?"

I immediately ran removing Natsume's grip around me.

"Mikan!" he yelled, "You idiot…" he mumbled.

I ran away from the world. Having a life like this all because of me was too much to bear. Why was mother acting like this? Why was Natsume acting like this? It was my fault. It was, it was, it was. Why can't anyone accept that!? Was I the only one sane in this entire world? Was I?

I ended up in the hospital chapel. The place sounded so peaceful. I was alone and since I was alone I decided to pray loudly.

"Kami-san, why is this happening to me? Why is everyone acting like I'm innocent. I'm not. I made all this happen and the only person who thinks that it's my fault is my dad. Kami-san, I need a sign. I need a sign to tell me everything's going to be all right. Oh please Kami-san help me," I wept.

I slowly gathered up my strength and began to walk away. I looked at the door but instead of seeing the door I saw a person.

"What're you doing eavesdropping," I said coldly.

"You said you needed a sign and here I am," he said.

"So you were eavesdropping," I said coldly once more.

I passed him and started to open the door.

"Mikan," he said, "Why are you acting like this?"

"You don't get it, Natsume," I said looking into his eyes.

"I do," Natsume said.

My eyes widened as he said this. What does he mean?

"My parents sacrificed for me," he said with guilt in his tone.

"Oh… Natsume…" I paused.

"It's okay," Natsume said, "When something dies, another grows."

My eyes widened even more as he said those words. That's what my mother said not too long ago. How'd he know that?

He slowly walked towards me and gave me a hug. Again, his hug was so warm and full of emotion. There I was again. Crying and crying on his shirt.

I do love him.

I just looooove reviews so…yeaaa. Well, I'm not going to edit this. So sorry for the flamers. This isn't exactly what happened but there was some serious drama but NO tears. This is tragedy, seriously.

I love RoyalGoddess and 'orange-ideas'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary:** Mikan's mother's about to die all because she saved Mikan. Now, she's going away to Florida. How will her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga handle it? Based on a true story.

Hello everyone! Did you like my last chapter? Ha ha! I hope you did! You can't imagine how my life turned after everything. I met a guy named Jacob. Boy, does he make my blood boil. Doesn't he Annick? Ha ha! Don't worry; I'm fine!

**Torn Apart**

I love him. Yes, I love him. I have to tell him! I know I have to tell him! I will tell him, tonight! This is the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. I was so sure and so confident! Suddenly, I stopped skipping. What will happen to our friendship? What if he'll reject me? Oh no.

If you're all asking, my mom's okay. Nothing stayed the same, though. I got more chores and my mother barely paints or walks. She can't see properly too. She can only see the half of me. It was all a nightmare come true but my mother helped me go through the stage depression and to the stage of acceptance.

I went to my mother and smiled.

"How are you today, mother?" I smiled.

"I'm fine, Mikan," she smiled back, "And you?"

"I'm fine! I want to tell Natsume that I love him soon!" I giggled.

My mother's eyes widened a bit with delight. She held my hand and smiled once more. She was really delighted to hear the news.

"Mikan, I want you to tell him as soon as possible," she smiled and giggled, "I know he'll say yes."

My mother was really supportive that was why I loved her so much. Suddenly, she gave me a hug with tears in her eyes. I could feel the tears drops drop down one by one on my red sweatshirt.

"M…m…mom, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Mikan, please tell him soon," she pleaded, "Or else he'll never know on how you really feel."

"O…okay mom," I said even more concerned.

She then laughed. She wiped her tears, patted my head, and gave me the warm smile she loved to give.

"Enough of that drama, okay? Ha ha!" she smiled.

"Okay! I'll make our dinner, okay mom?" I smiled.

"Okay," she sighed.

She felt helpless. I knew she did. She always sighed when she knew she couldn't a simple thing.

"Mom, I'm really sorry," I thought.

As I left, I continued to think of Natsume. How will I say it? A surprise? A meeting? A letter? A video? A kiss? Wait, hold up, did I just say kiss? I wonder how our first kiss will be. Sparks? Fireworks? Wedding Bells? Wait, how do you kiss?

Thoughts boggled me. This was so new to me. I used to think that people who thought love was nice were idiots but I guess I was wrong. You can't blame me!

"I wonder what Natsume's doing," I said as I placed my finger on my chin, "He must be reading that never ending manga again!"

I looked outside. He must be staring at the window looking at the clouds. He always does that. Natsume loved to think by looking at something for a very long period of time. Is he thinking of me now? If he is, then that means he must be thinking deeply about me.

I better cook this right and not drift off. I might end up burning the house down.

I started to cook, dance, and sing. Life has never been this happy before. Sadly, I knew what was coming up. Another accident. Being happy was normal but being this happy wasn't. There always had to be a flaw in this. I just didn't know when it was going to happen but I feared that it was going to happen… soon.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I heard a yell coming from the master bedroom.

"Mom!" I thought.

I ran to the room as quick as possible. Mom wasn't on her chair but on the floor lying and crying.

"M…m…mom?! Mom, are you all right?!" I started to yell, "Please answer me!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" my mom gasped from pain.

"Mom, hold on!" I pleaded.

I rushed towards the phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up," I asked.

"Hello?"

"Dad you have to come home!"

I explained things further. I couldn't explain everything because of mother's suffering so I said my goodbye. I lifted my mom who felt really light onto the bed and asked her what was painful. She pointed at her head. I felt her forehead and realized that she was hot.

I looked at my mother who was suffering and cried out.

"Why was this happening?"

My father arrived quickly and called in an ambulance. As the ambulance came in, I packed my mother's things and called my two best friends. They immediately came to the house.

"What's up?" Natsume said.

"My mom was screaming and I have no idea why! I don't know what's wrong with her! The doctor didn't detect anything so why is she in pain now?"

"Hmmm…" Hotaru wondered.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine but…" I sighed, "But my mother could be in real danger once more and and…it might be my entire fault all over again!"

"It wasn't your fault then and it isn't you fault now! Don't blame yourself for everything that's happened!" Natsume scolded.

"But Natsume… it is my fault! You don't know how frustrating this is…" I said.

"Hotaru, can you help me pack my mom's things?"

"Sure," she said silently.

I quickly ran everywhere to get my mom's stuff as soon as possible. Natumse looked at me with worry in his eyes. I tried to fight back the tears but couldn't. I was sobbing silently.

Natsume went closer to me and held my arms.

"It is not your fault. Stop saying that. Even if it was your fault, I'll always be your friend and so will Hotaru. So put that in your empty head of yours," he sighed.

I smiled. He's really good in making me happy.

"Can we stop the love fest and pack?" Hotaru interrupted.

Natsume and I blushed madly and looked away. I quickly went near Hotaru to look for other things to pack. Clothes, essentials, and others were all checked.

"Hey, I got a cab. Lets go!" Natsume yelled.

We quickly got the bags and headed down stairs. The cab was parked neatly in front of the building.

"I'll go in front," Hotaru said.

"Wait! Hotaru!!!!" I blushed.

She knew exactly how I felt towards Natsume and right now is doing everything to help me get close to him.

"Just sit down," Hotaru smiled.

"But Hotaru," I mumbled.

"Hey are we going or not?" Natsume, who was right behind me, said.

"Just trust me," she said.

"Okay."

I entered the car followed by Natsume then followed by Hotaru. She just smiled at the sight. When we all entered the cab, we all grew silent.

"I miss my mom," I said.

Natsume looked at me with a worried face and then looked forward. He didn't say anything.

"You know what, Natsume," I smiled, "We were just talking about you."

"No wonder he kept sneezing," Hotaru said.

"I wasn't sneezing!" he yelled, "What were you talking about, anyways?"

Suddenly, I remembered what we were exactly talking about. I blushed as I remembered. Butterflies flew violently in my stomach.

"_Mikan, I want you to tell him as soon as possible," she smiled and giggled, "I know he'll say yes."_

"Uh… It doesn't matter!" I blushed.

"I know what you were talking about," Hotaru smiled.

"H…Hotaru!!!" I blushed.

"Whatever," he said looking out the window.

I looked out the window as well. Mom was really worrying me. I hope she's all right.

"Hey, you all right?" Natsume asked me.

"I'm fine," I said plainly.

I looked out the window once more to look at the gigantic buildings pass.

"You're mom will be all right," he said.

"Th-thanks Natsume," I stuttered while blushing.

"We're here," Hotaru said.

Natsume handed the exact amount of money and left. I came out as well and so did Hotaru. I ran to the counter to ask where my mother was and they told me room 25.

I quickly ran to room 25. I couldn't go in. They were undergoing surgery. Mom.

"Mikan, your mother has a brain tumor and I can't pay for the surgery. We're going to lose her," my dad said hopelessly.

"NO! Mom!!!!" I yelled as I ran to the door.

"Mikan, stop it," my dad commanded, "There is no use in crying."

"How could you say that?! Why aren't you doing anything?! Why can't you reason things out with them?! Don't you love mom?!" I yelled.

My dad slapped me making me fall to the ground.

"Don't you dare say I don't love your mother!" my father boomed.

"I'll never forgive you if she dies!" I said running away.

I went to the chapel to pray once more. Why now? Why is my life getting worse?!

"Mikan…" Hotaru mumbled.

I wanted to see Natsume but I guess Hotaru can make things better too.

"You acted like an idiot back there," she told me.

"So?"

"Doesn't your mom like it when you're happy?"

"Yea and?"

"Your mom wouldn't want to see you suffering all because of her. She will never allow it. If your mom goes by any chance, she would want you to smile and continue living your life the way it's supposed to be lived."

"I guess you're right," I said sniffing.

"I think you should tell him," Hotaru suggested.

"Natsume?"

"Who else idiot?!" Hotaru asked.

"If ever you're going to leave this place, remember me, okay?"

"O…okay," I stuttered.

"Lets go back," Hotaru said.

"Sure!"

We immediately came back. When we did, I saw Natsume tilting his head leaning on his clasped hands while my dad was talking to the doctor. I neared the doctor.

"We can't do anything anymore. I'm sorry," the doctor apologized.

"Mikan, we'll be going back to Florida. I'm sorry," my dad apologized.

"DADDY NO!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?!?"

"Even if I could pay the money, she'd die," my father sobbed.

"No," I cried.

Well… ONE LAST CHAPTER!!!! Mikan is going to finally confess to Natsume in the last chapter. Weeee! LOL. Sorry if I have a lot of typos and such. I just really wanted to update:)

I still love 'orange-ideas' and RoyalGoddess!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary:** Mikan's mother's about to die all because she saved Mikan. Now, she's going away to Florida. How will her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga handle it? Based on a true story.

Hello everyone!!! Oh my gosh, it's the end! Soooo sad. Hehe, anyways hope you like it! Oh yea, the reason why Natsume is OOC is because that's how _**someone**_ reacted when he found out I was leaving and all.

**Torn Apart**

I packed my things for Florida. Yes, Florida! I'm leaving because my father needed to find a better job. He figured Florida was the best way. What now? I was leaving my two best friends, Hotaru and worse Natsume.

Now I knew what my mother told me earlier…

"_**Mikan, please tell him soon," she pleaded, "Or else he'll never know on how you really feel."**_

Why was it that my mother knew on what would happen? Oh mother, I wish you're here. You always knew what to do. Why'd you leave?

I looked at my room and sighed. I realized that it would be the last time I'd be complaining how small the room was or how unorganized it was. It was the last time I was ever going to see it. Might as well cherish the moment.

"Mikan, I talked to your school principal," my dad said plainly, "All the papers for your transfer are ready."

I sighed, "Okay."

With that, he left without a single 'sorry' or a simple hug. What a father. It's not that I despise him. It's just that, he's been out of my life ever since he worked in the States leaving me and mom to suffer like that. Why did he do that without a simple explanation? It wasn't that big of a deal to me. He was never good with words.

I quickly fastened the last box with duct tape and left my dad with everything else.

"I'll be back! Just have to say my last words to Hotaru and Natsume!" I yelled as I slammed the door.

When I finally slammed the door, I leaned on it with my bangs covering my eyes. My tears flowed down.

Knowing that I'd be leaving my best friends was a real punch in the stomach. I couldn't take it. I was leaving them and it's my entire fault.

I wiped my tears then ran down the stairs. I wasn't going to cry now. What I had to do now was say…goodbye but could I handle it. Handle the fact that I was leaving… my love.

I skipped merrily in the mall hoping to find Natsume and Hotaru there. They were there!

"Konnichiwa Hotaru!" I smiled.

I looked at Natsume then turned, "Konnichiwa N…Natsume."

We spent the whole afternoon together with me trying to avoid Natsume. That is… until we got hungry…

"I have to get something both of you order," Hotaru commanded.

As she left, she smiled looking at me. I knew what she meant.

"Hey, let's go," he said.

"Uhhh… okay," I blushed not looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow from my actions then shrugged off.

"Chotto matte!" I ran trying to reach for any part of his shirt.

As I called out, he faced me. Since the floor was slippery, I tried to grab onto something. Sadly, the only thing closest to me was… NATSUME!

I grabbed a part of his shirt making him fall towards me making us lock lips. I suddenly grew redder and redder by the minute. I could feel his heartbeat going faster and faster. He must really be embarrassed.

He pushed away and stretched out his hand. I gladly accepted it and looked at the people who were staring at us. I blushed even more.

"Nice kiss," Hotaru said with her camera at hand.

"H…h…Hotaru, did you get that?!!?!"

"What do you think, idiot?" Hotaru said coldly.

"Bu…bu…" I stuttered.

"Can we just get a table?!" Natsume said irritated.

I looked at him shocked and tilted my head down. He was mad. I just knew he was mad embarrassed. As we sat down at the table, I looked down and ate my French fries. The awkward silence was…well…awkward.

I could feel Hotaru's lavender eyes on me studying my every move. She knew the situation.

"Mikan, aren't you supposed to tgell us something?" she whispered softly.

I quickly snapped out of it and looked at Natsume. I slowly dropped my jaw but then heard my cell phone ring. I looked at my cell phone for a minute then answered it.

"Hello? Dad?" I said.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. You better come here," he said plainly.

"O-kay," I said hesitantly.

I said goodbye and pocketed my cell phone. I looked at my two best friends and said my goodbye. We all walked out and once we did I immediately waved good b7ye and ran.

"Idiot," Hotaru whispered as I left, "She's leaving you know."

"What?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"She's going to Florida for good," Hotaru said with no life in her tone.

"Oh," he said plainly.

"You like her don't you, Natsume?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe," he said.

I immediately arrived at my house. What a relief. I guess I'll never tell him how I truly feel.

"I'm home," I yelled out.

"Did you tell them yet?" my dad said.

"No," I frowned, "I figured that this would be the best way."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," I smiled.

I quickly went to my room and saw two roses on my bed. I picked them up and smiled.

"Who could've given me roses at this time?"

As I completely stared at the roses, I felt something drop to my ankles. I looked back and saw… a letter. It was from… Natsume.

I opened the letter and widened my eyes from shock. I immediately blushed and hugged the letter.

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Natsume**_

_**..::The End::..**_

**Hello everyone! That's the end. There might be an epilogue and may be not so hold on tight! I hope you liked this story:) **


End file.
